Searching Always Searching
by Chaos Adame
Summary: Chaos and Air are on the look out for newsies, they find them and interview them whether they like it or not. Hmmm...Where are they getting their addresses?(not completed)
1. Jack Kelly

Disclamer: *sob* I don't own Newsies or Air. Newsies belong to Disney and Air belongs to herself Chaos belongs to me because I am her. *sigh* It's so sad.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please be nice. Thank you! *blows kisses*  
  
Jack's PJ's  
  
*~*~*~*~*Time: 2:00am (2 years after strike)*~*~*~*~*Place: Santa Fe *~*~*~*~*  
  
Chaos: *brandishing microphone* We are in Santa Fe looking for Jack Kelly AKA Francis Sulliven. We as in, Air and I, are going to interview Jack whether he likes it or not. Ok according to certain sources who would like to remain anonymous gave us the address. I'm Chaos and this is Air my lovely assistant. Air why don't you introduce youself?  
  
Air: Not much to say other then my name is there? And you already did that didn't you!!! *rolls her eyes*  
  
Chaos: *proudly* Yeah I did didn't I? Oh, ok here we are. *walks up to house* JACK KELLY!!!!!! WHEREFORE ART THOU JACK KELLY. *after a pause turns to audience* Weeeeellllllll that didn't get him out did it?Air? Think it's time for the ultimate weapen no?  
  
Air: *cackles* Oh yes. *hands Chaos megaphone*  
  
Chaos: Ahem... FRANCIS SULLIVEN!!!!!! FRANCIS!!!!!FRANCIS,FRANCIS,FRANCIS!!!!  
  
Jack: *flying out of house in bunny footies* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?????!!!  
  
Air: *sweetly* giving you a wake up call.  
  
Chaos: Now wasn't that fun? Of course it was wasn't it?  
  
Jack: *glares then yawns* What do you want?  
  
Air: *jumping up and down* An interview! An interview, interview, interview!!!  
  
Jack: *stares at Air* Is she OK?  
  
Chaos: *absently* Uh-huh now *sticks microphone in Jack's face* our viewers would like to know *stares at clipboard* where Sara is at the moment.  
  
Jack: * replys lazily* In the looney bin.  
  
*distant cheering*  
  
Chaos: hmm is it just me or did I hear someone cheer?  
  
Air: Nah, you're always hearing things.  
  
Chaos: *gasps* How did you know that?! Did the voices in my head tell you?  
  
Jack: *waves at camera* I'M SINGLE!  
  
Chaos: This isn't the time Jack, go put your advertising in the newspaper.  
  
Air: Hey how'd you know about the camera? They haven't been invented yet!  
  
Chaos: I thought they already were.  
  
Air: Course they haven't....*puzzled* Chaos!!!! I'm scared where we got this one from.....if they haven't been invented yet..... *shakes her head and continues to puzzel over that mystery*  
  
Jack: *exasperated* What's the next question?  
  
Chaos: Oh, right. You asked for it *Jack whimpers* Why did you choose Santa Fe instead of New Mexico?  
  
Jack: O.o  
  
Air: Um, Santa Fe is in New Mexico. Who asked that question?  
  
Chaos: Me  
  
Jack: Geography isn't your best subject is it?  
  
Chaos: No  
  
Chaos, Jack, Air: ..............  
  
Air: ..............*looks at Chaos and shakes her head* NEXT QUESTION  
  
Chaos: *eyeing Jack's pj's* Hey Jack can I ask you something?  
  
Jack: Isn't that what you've been doing all this time?!  
  
Chaos: Yeah! I forgot. Why are you wearing footies?  
  
Jack: Why not?  
  
Chaos: Its too late for you to wear pjs  
  
Air: *mutters to herself* uh oh now we are in for it.  
  
Jack: *turns bright red*  
  
Chaos:*checks watch* It's 3 o'clock  
  
Air: I don't think he's very happy....Chaos....*tugs Chaos' sleeve*  
  
Chaos: He don't look it, does he.  
  
Air: *edging away from Jack* I think we should go, how 'bout you?  
  
Chaos: Just one more question  
  
Jack: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Can't you just go away?!!  
  
Chaos:*whimpers* but we've only asked you *pouts* 3 questions!  
  
Jack: It's a nice number isn't it?  
  
Chaos: hmmmm.........nah I like the number 6 better, it's such a nice even, strong number  
  
Air: My favorite number is 1,000,000.  
  
Jack: I don't know why I'm listening to you!  
  
Air: Because we asked you to.  
  
Chaos: Yep and you're really sweet.  
  
Jack: *grinning* I know but .....uh.....I..... need..... my beauty rest!  
  
Chaos: *gasp* I'm SO sorry!  
  
Air: Darn it! Chaos! Why didn't you think of this sooner?  
  
Chaos: I forgot....*giggles*....again  
  
Jack: *sighs with relief*  
  
Chaos: Ok we'll let you go back to sleep!  
  
Jack: *mutters to himself* thank goodness that worked  
  
Air: What was that?  
  
Jack: *innocently* Nothing  
  
Chaos: *sweetly* Bye Francis  
  
Jack: *to himself* pretend it's just a dream, pretend it's just a dream, pretend it's just a dream, pretend it's just a dream......*walks back to his house*  
  
Air: That boy needs to speak louder  
  
Chaos: You're right of course. Anyways *to audience* that's all we have for now, unfortunately Francis needs his rest and hopefully with the next newsie we'll have better luck at asking him questions. Thank you for joining us on our quest!  
  
Air: *smugly to Chaos* I think you'll be happy to know I bugged his house.  
  
Chaos:OOoooooooo fun! 


	2. Davey Wavey

A/N Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Newsies or Air (she owns herself) or Rubix (she owns herself too) Chaos however is mine, all mine!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Trigger- De nanda! I'm so glad you liked it and *gasp* hilarity is a word! Hilarity: (noun) marked by or providing boisterous merriment  
  
Taps-*bows* Thank you, thank you!  
  
Singah-heh heh here's more  
  
Blue Boxer- Thank you! Muhahahahah! As you can see Davey is the next one so yeah here's another chappie.  
  
Trolley- *blush* why thank you very much!  
  
Davey Wavey  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time: 12:00pm *~*~*~*~*~*~*Place: Jacob's rooftop *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chaos: Kay Air I'm ready!  
  
Air: *mutters to herself* Finally * then turns back to Chaos* oh *beams* it's already on.  
  
Chaos: O.o I see. *to audience* Well as you can see we've been searching all over the place for our next newsie! *pulls out map covered in red* And located him here at the Jacob's apartment.  
  
Air: *sniffles* That's my map  
  
Chaos: *soothingly* It's ok Air! It was sacrificed in all that was good.  
  
Air: You colored with red *sounds real depressed* I don't like red.  
  
Chaos: *lip quivers* I'm sorry.  
  
Air, Chaos: *burst into to tears*  
*girl enters*  
  
Chaos: *sniffles* Who are you?  
  
Girl: Rubix! I heard you were going to do my Dave next!  
  
Air: *beams* Well you heard right.  
  
Choas: *begs* So can we start now?  
  
Air: YES!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*5 minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Air: *pacing* Where is David?!  
  
Rubix: *sigh* He IS coming isn't he? *shifts nervously from foot to foot*  
  
Chaos: Oh yes he's just late I guess. What time did you tell him to come?  
  
Air: ME?! I was supposed to tell him? I sure as thought you said........... *shakes her head*  
  
Rubix: oh no *is on the verge of tears*  
  
Chaos: *skipping off to window* I'll get him!  
  
Air: *brightens* I'll come too!  
  
Chaos: YO DAVE!  
  
David: *coming up roof* Who are you?  
  
Rubix: *screams and swoons*  
  
Chaos, Air, David:O.o  
  
Chaos: She's ok. Can we ask you something?  
  
David: Uh...  
  
Air: *makes buzzer sound* Wrong! the correct answer is "Of course beautiful people"  
  
Rubix: *coming to* OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo DAVEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
David: Who are you?!  
  
Rubix: *giggles* Rubix!  
  
Air: We have questions to ask you! *rocking on her heels happily*  
  
Chaos: First question 'What's up with you and Denton?'  
  
David: WHAT?! Not you too!  
  
Rubix: Oh don't listen to them! Come on we can go to Tibby's.  
  
Chaos: Oh you can go but I have to ask you quesions first.  
  
Rubix: *grabbing David's arm* come with me!  
  
Chaos: *grabbing David's other arm* NO don't you dare!  
  
David: Wow two girls fighting for me.! There's a first.  
  
Air: Hmph maybe not for the reasons you think.  
  
David: *pouts*  
  
Chaos: Ooooohhhh Rubix! Come here. *tugs Rubix's sleeve*  
  
Rubix: Huh?  
  
*Chaos and Rubix whisper*  
  
Air: *Slaps forehead* Chaos!!! *nagging tone*  
  
Chaos: Ok sorry *to Rubix* When I say go.  
  
David: What's doing on?  
  
Chaos: GO!  
  
Rubix: *to the tune of Rubber Duckie* Davey wavey you're so fine! *begins to do the can-can* I'm so lucky that you're mine! Davey wavey I'm awfully fond of, Davey wavey I'm awfully fond of, yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-  
  
Davey: *desperately to Chaos and Air* What did you want to ask me?  
  
Air: *grins* That's better, the question......... hmm........now what was it?  
  
Davey: *jaw drops* You forgot???  
  
Chaos: No ignore her,Do you have a girl?  
  
Davey: No  
  
Chaos: Ooooohhhhhhhhhh you have a boy then. *giggles* Who is it? *raises eybrows* Is it Snyder?  
  
Davey: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE *falls on knees* Go AWAY! FAR FAR AWAY!  
  
Chaos: Why do you hate Les?  
  
Davey: *ponders* Well, that is a good question......Probably because.......hmmmm I'm not sure. I guess since he's always there and WON'T DO AS I SAY. I'M THE BIG BROTHER HE SHOULD LISTEN TO ME WHY CAN'T HE I DON'T KNOW I'M NOT ONLY BIGGER BUT BETTER AND SMARTER I WENT TO SCHOOL I GET BETTER GRADES I CAN DO STUFF HE CAN'T WHY DOESN'T HE LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
  
Chaos: *nodding understandly* So this makes you feel angry?  
  
Air, Rubix, Davey: O.o  
  
Chaos: Sheeesh just trying to be nice! Now, you can ask your question Rubix  
  
Rubix: Ahem.........Why the heck did you have your arm around Sara? Isn't that inest?  
  
Davey: *tiredly* if you say so.  
  
Rubix: Say it ain't so Davey! Say it ain't so!  
  
Chaos: *squeals* Yipeee!! Let's go have an ice cream break!  
  
Air: Oh yes ice cream! Do you think they have chocolate chip cookie dough? *ponders* cause thats my favorite and I wouldn't be..... *goes on rambling about cookie dough ice cream*  
  
Davey: *whimpers* Can I go?  
  
Air: *turns her attention away from cookie dough and to Davey* Not yet you have to give us a hug good night.  
  
Rubix: A HUG?! I want a kiss.  
  
Davey: *gives hugs*  
  
Rubix: *pouting* What about my kiss?*sniffle*  
  
Davey: *sighs and gives quick kiss*  
  
Rubix: *swoons*  
  
Chaos: I like butter pecan ice cream and black walnut  
  
Air: Any more questions?  
  
Chaos: What's STD stand for?  
  
Davey: Sexually Transmitted Diseases  
  
Air: O.o  
  
Rubix: Sieze The Day  
  
Chaos: Oh, just.....wondering  
  
Davey: *sneaks away*  
  
Air: Hey where did Davey go?  
  
Chaos: swimming!!  
  
Air: OOOoooooooo I want to go too!  
  
Chaos: I say we go to Brooklyn and see my dovey.  
  
Air: Who's your dovey?  
  
Chaos: Spot!! I love him and he's mine all mine!!!!  
  
Rubix: *dreamily* Davey..........*drools*  
  
Air: This concludes our interview!* thinks then it hits her* Chaos....Spot....wait *talking to herself* but I like Spot *trying to peice the two together*  
  
Chaos: Spot likes what kind of ice cream...... Do you know? Maybe he likes strawberry.  
  
Rubix: *sings* Davey wavey you're so fine! I'm so lucky that you're mine! Davey wavey I'm awfully fond of, Davey wavey I'm awfully fond of youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! *happy dances off camera*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There how was that? It took a while to make this one because I've been so busy and when I finally sat down I was like 'Uhhhhh' so yeah apology to all of you. Next up is Mush! If you have any questions for him send them in! 


	3. Mush 'n' Blush

A/N: hello my luvies! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated but I have a good excuse! I have been sick and couldn't write, yeah I'm very sorry. Boo- hoo I know ya'll missed me. But I bet you're waiting to read the next interview so I won't keep you waiting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mush or Air, just little ol' me. Oh yeah plus for those of you who don't know what KONY stands for (God forbid!) it stands for King Of New York....you know the song?........ Don't you know it?!!!!!???? :runs away screaming:  
  
SO Punky- :beams: So glad you liked it!  
  
Taps- Hope you like this one!  
  
Trigger- Oh yeah :nods: I had quite the field day!! It was bliss. The STD thing came cause I read it out loud and I'm like wow! Doesn't that sound like.... you know?! So yeah enjoy this one  
  
Singah- :thinks: Cool! I can picture lol. I'm so glad they let you review  
  
Blue Boxer- Thank you thank you :beams proudly:  
  
Mush 'n' Blush  
  
Time: 3:50pm Place: Bottle Alley  
  
Chaos: :hums KONY:  
  
Air: :yawns: when's Mush coming?  
  
Chaos: :files niles and blows raspberry: um....:sigh: I dunno. You don't think Ratf- ahhhh our "secret informative friend who tells us where to find these lovable Newsies" spilled the beans?  
  
Air: :thinks: Nah..... :thinks harder: maybe.....  
  
Chaos: :shakes head: He wouldn't DARE :grinds teeth:  
  
enter Mush!  
  
Chaos: HEY! :jumps up:  
  
Mush: :gives puppy eyes: buy a pape miss?  
  
Air: No thanks hon, we got one. :shows 2004 newspaper and trys hard not to look at the puppy eyes:  
  
Mush: :stares harder, thinking: I will succeed!! :Distracted: Is that color?  
  
Chaos: :snatchs paper out of Air's possession: What this? :giggles nervously: Maybe you're color blind Mushie!  
  
Air: :confused: Chaos I don't think he....... OH... uh heh heh opps.  
  
Chaos: :pats Air on head sympathetically: It's ok  
  
Mush: Ok.......  
  
Chaos & Air:........  
  
Mush: So anyways I'se gotta sell me papes  
  
Chaos: :waves at retreating Mush: Ok, toddles!  
  
Air: Uh.....Chaos? Didn't you want to interview him or something? :stares a little confused:  
  
Chaos: Hmmmm? Oh right. Don't worry holds up stack of newspapers he'll come back. :laughs evily:  
  
Mush: :running back: Hey you! Ya took me papes! If you weren't a girl I'd soak you!  
  
Chaos: :pouts: It's your own fault.  
  
Air: She's right you know.:nods wisely:  
  
Chaos: We'll return them on one condition. :Waits: Aren't you going to ask? :stops Mush from speaking: I'll tell you, you have to answer a couple of questions from me and other people first. :Beams: I knew what you were going to ask and I answered before you! :Beams:  
  
Mush: :scowls: And I thought David was going crazy like his sister.  
  
Air:OH NO!  
  
Chaos: OH MO!  
  
Mush: Mo?  
  
Chaos: nods Mo.......see it rhymes with no  
  
Mush: oh  
  
Air: :grins: yup yup yup yup! :mutters to herself: duckie, lil' foot, Gabe, SPOT! They rhyme!  
  
Chaos: :beams: oh no Mo! :dances in a circle: oh no Mo! oh no Mo! oh no Mo! oh no Mo!!  
  
Mush: Uh...I think I got it.:backing away a little bit:  
  
Air: :seriously: Good, now, we all want to know something about you pulls him back  
  
Mush: What is it?  
  
Chaos: :yawning: Well :pokes Mush repeatedly in chest: how'd you these? (A/N DO I hear jealousy? hmmmm?)  
  
Air: :eagerly: yeah we're talking about your six pack.  
  
Mush: :beams: Well it's funny you should ask, see I always did exercise when I was young.  
  
Chaos: :rolls eyes: uh huh...sure, come on Mush really!  
  
Mush: :scowling: Oh fine I take steriods  
  
Air: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........  
  
Mush: :quickly: I'se kiddin' just kiddn'!!!!  
  
Chaos: :tears in eyes: How could you?!  
  
Mush: I said I was KIDDING!!!!!!  
  
Air: :gasps for air: .......HHHHHHHHHHHHH........eeeep! :coughs:  
  
Chaos: :to Air: oh dear, did you swollow your tongue? :Sadly: It's happened to me a lot.  
  
Air: :nods with tears in her eyes:  
  
Mush: :mumbles something:;  
  
Chaos: What was that?  
  
Mush: I drink :mumbles something: milk  
  
Chaos: :frowns: I think I'm going deaf......NesQuik?  
  
Mush: :kicks stone: yeah.....  
  
Chaos: :squeals: OOoooooo! I love NesQuik! Strawberry or chocolate?  
  
Air: :coughs: What on planet Pluto are you talking about?  
  
Chaos: :ignores Air: Mine is chocolate  
  
Mush: Strawberry  
  
Air: CHAOS!!!!!! :shakes Chaos: AHHH WHY DOES EVERYONE IGNORE ME!!!  
  
Chaos: OK OK! NesQuik is like a powder that you can put in milk and it comes in two flavors I believe, strawberry and chocolate. And it has not 1 not 2 not 3 not 4 not 5 not...:gets slapped: ahem, but 10 vitamins and minerals!!!  
  
Air: oh....hmm I think I've heard of it, ain't it that gross powder stuff that makes milk into like chocolate or strawberry? yeah hmm :real softly so know one can hear: yeah I eat it plain all the time.  
  
Chaos: AIR! How can you turn NesQuik down?! I mean it's....NESQUIK!!!  
  
Mush: :sobs:  
  
Chaos: Anyways Mush here takes the strawberry kind. I perfer chocolate.  
  
Mush: I eat the powder by itself sometimes...always...  
  
Chaos: AH HA! :shakes head: I knew you were taking something! :thinks: Hey...maybe thats where you get your six-pack! :Beams: I'm so smart  
  
Air: :stares at Chaos and shakes her head sadly turns to Mush: Why don't you try chocolate?  
  
Mush: Because when you put it on your cheeks it doesn't look like blush.  
  
Chaos & Air: O.o...........  
  
Air: :stares at Mush with confusion;  
  
Mush: Long long long long long long long long long :gets slapped: story  
  
Chaos: I've got time  
  
Air: :waves arm in air:;Oh! Oh! Me too! Me too!  
  
Mush: :sulkly: Racetrack dared me to put blush on my cheeks and then eat it and I put the powder instead. :Beams: I tricked him and won myself a couple of meals at Tibby's AND whenever I slapped someone for fun Race had to take the blame. :Grins: And well....I got :whispers: addicted  
  
Chaos:.............That's it?  
  
Mush: :shrugs: I liked looking in the mirror and checking myself out, I looked very pretty. :Thinks: I think it brought out my hair.  
  
Air: :smiles sweetly at Mush: I bet it did  
  
Chaos: :beams and pats Mush's hair: I think so too, if you try chocolate I think it'll bring out your eyes....  
  
Mush: :thoughtfully: You think? puts hand on his cheek  
  
Air: You do it too????? :Stares:  
  
Chaos: No, it was too hard to lick off  
  
Air: ewwwww.....  
  
Mush: Not if-  
  
Air: :cuts off Mush hastely: and that's all the time we have for now folks!  
  
Chaos: I heard they were going to invent a vanilla flavor, but it won't work though it gives a pasty look.... I think.  
  
Air: Wow.....eatable cosmetics :shakes her head: what is this world coming to!?!?!  
  
Chaos: :grandly: There will be skyscrapers and peanuts and plastic and planes and- :Air puts hand over Chaos' mouth:  
  
Mush: :stares:

A/N  
I finished! Damn thing won't show astrisks! Took me forever but it was worth it. Next is Spot!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm thinking of......no wait you guys will have to wait and find out what happens to Spot! Beams I'm so evil..... hmmmmm.........just think water and maybe you'll get it!


	4. See Spot Run!

AN: I had hell of a lot of homework and I didn't have time to do this. Very sorry to keep you people waiting! I shall no longer detain you darlings, enjoy! Oh by the way if any of you know how to fix the astricks could you tell me? They won't show no matter what I do!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody except myself (Chaos).Spot belongs to Disney(unless Disney wants to sell, then I'll buy him) and Air belongs to herself  
  
SO Cards McCarthy- DORKS WILL CONQUER THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!! I love your idea for a mini sequal to the Jack chappie! I'll see what I can do, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Puck- Thank goodness you loved it!  
  
Air: Of course you can review, no one can say no.....can they? Oh who cares you will review and review whenever you want !!!!!!!!  
  
Rubix the Cube- awww :hugs: You're so lucky you got a NesQuik machine! I have to wait till I get home, darn.  
  
Blue Boxer- Keep talking! I love talking and talking, I shall die talking! Heh glad you loved it!  
  
See Spot Run

Place: Brooklyn, docksTime: VERY early morning  
  
Chaos: :singing: Oh Spot! my dear beloved Spot! How I love thee!  
  
Air:...what a nice way to annouce it :moves slowly away from Chaos who seems to have lost it:  
  
Chaos: :twirls around: Oh Spot! You are so hot! :clasps hands to chest: Oh Spot!  
  
Air: :dreamy sigh: Spot...:begins to hum Luvey Dovey Baby:  
  
Chaos: :makes little marks on clipboard for every check: ok we are at the docks...check...we are early....check...we are at the docks spiritally and physically...hey Air, you here?  
  
Air: :checks herself: yep  
  
Chaos: ok check! :makes elaborate check mark:  
  
Air: :pouts: We're missing Spot though  
  
Chaos: Yeah...did you bring the tape?  
  
Air: Of course! Would never for...  
  
Spot: :takes out cane: Hey! :rudly interupting Air: What you'se doing on me turf?  
  
Chaos&Air: :squeal: SPOT CONLON!!  
  
Spot: :smugly: that's me  
  
Air: :excitedly: What's 22?  
  
Spot: uh :counts on fingers: four  
  
Chaos: NO! :counts on fingers: one...five....ten...six!  
  
Spot: :stubornly: four  
  
Air: :matter-o-factly: Actually Chaos is right, it's six. But you could say that it's 5  
  
Spot: O.o  
  
Chaos&Air: :;beams:  
  
Spot: It's FOUR :;lifts cane threatenly: FOUR!! FOUR FOUR FOUR!  
  
Chaos: runs around Spot: SIX SIX SIX!  
  
Air: :runs around Spot, opposite Chaos: SIX SIX SIX  
  
Chaos: SIX S- :accidently pushs Spot in water: oopsies  
  
Air: :laughs hysterically:  
  
Spot: I'LL KILL YOU! :jumps out of water:  
  
Air: :good-naturedly: you can't  
  
Spot: :eyes blazing: gimme one good reason why not!  
  
Chaos: 'cause we're girls  
  
Spot:.... :points at Air with a questioning look:  
  
Air: I'm a girl too  
  
Spot: gimme two reasons  
  
Air: :pouts: you said one not two  
  
Chaos: :nods:  
  
Spot: damn  
  
Air: HA! :grins:  
  
Spot: you little beasties  
  
Chaos: :gasp:  
  
Air: :lip trembles:  
  
Chaos&Air: :bursts into tears:; oh Spot!  
  
Spot: uh-oh  
  
Chaos: :sobs: we j-just wanted t-t-to interv-v-view y-y-youuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Air: :sobs: y-y-eah  
  
Spot: ack! stop crying! stop crying!  
  
Chaos: :winks at Air secretly: only i-if you come here  
  
Spot: :moves forward:  
  
Chaos: NOW!  
  
Air: :stands up with tape ready:  
  
Chaos&Air: :quickly tape Spot up to a chair:  
  
Spot: HEY! LEMME OUT LEMME OOOOUUUUUTTTT!  
  
Air: how bout you say the magic word?  
  
Spot: uh...abracadabra?  
  
Air: :giggles: no dummy it's 'rusty nails'!  
  
Chaos: besides we don't wanna.  
  
Air: Hey Chaos, how bout us going swimming?  
  
Chaos: YAY! :sings: We're gonna go swimming while Spot roasts in the sun!  
  
Spot: Ya can't do that! It's EVIL :mock gasp: humph :under breath: like what you've been doing isn't evil enough  
  
Air: :sigh: he's right, if we left him someone else might get him.  
  
Chaos: oh... :thinks: then how else can we torture him?  
  
Air: :grins evily and takes out makeup kit: We make him all pretty  
  
Spot: :shrinks away:  
  
Chaos: How about blue eye shadow? It'll make his beautiful eyes stand out.  
  
Chaos&Air: :get to work on Spot:  
  
Chaos: So Spot :applies makup: tell me, do you have a girl?  
  
Spot: :oddly relaxed: nah...I'se got lots  
  
Air: :gasp:; That's not good Spot!  
  
Spot: :shrugs: like I care  
  
Air: :slaps Spot: stop moving, you'll make us mess up.  
  
Spot: :scowls: sorry  
  
Chaos: :slaps Spot: and stop scowling, you'll ruin your complexion :to Air: Do you have avacado paste?  
  
Air: :brings out bag from who knows where, and checks contents: yep, plus some dresses and jewelry and some other stuff....Oh! I found a boa! takes out neon green boa  
  
Chaos: :while applying avacado paste: great!  
  
Spot: lemme see :starts to stand up:  
  
Air: :shoves Spot back in chair: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Do we have to sit on you!?!? :to Chaos: told you duct tape doesn't work....never does :shakes her head:  
  
Chaos: :glumly: yeah, you're right we shoulda gotten some cotten candy to make him sticky  
  
Spot: I want out! :stuggles to free himself from the evil clutchs of Chaos and Air:  
  
Chaos: :sternly: Spot! You'll crack your beauty mask!  
  
Spot: :freezes: Oh  
  
Air: I've got some more questions for you  
  
Spot: Yeah?  
  
Air: ok 1) What's 55? 2) What's green and has wheels? 3) What's brown and green and if it falls from a tree it can kill you?  
  
Chaos: O.o  
  
Spot: :thinks: uh 8, grass, and dried up leaves  
  
Chaos: HAHAHA! You got them wrong! sing-song you got them wrong you got them wrong!  
  
Spot: :glares and in the process cracks mask:  
  
Chaos&Air&Spot:..........:scream:  
  
Chaos: LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU IDIOT!  
  
Spot: Well exuuuuuuuuuussce meeeeeeeeeeee! :trys to cross arms and is unsuccessful so crosses eyes:  
  
Air: :absent-mindly pats Spot: You're excused  
  
Chaos: :Pulls out bag of cookies and stomps on them: Grrrrr I'll teach you!  
  
Air: :scratches head:  
  
Chaos: :opens bag with cookie crumbs and pours them over Spot:  
  
Spot: :Jumps up clawing at duct tape and screaming: NOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAAACE!!!!! I'M RUINED!  
  
Air: Awwww CHAOS! I wanted to make him pretty  
  
Chaos: How will he learn if we do it for him?  
  
Air: :thinks: OOOOOOooh right.  
  
:Spot runs away:  
  
Air: :waves handkerchief: bye Spot!  
  
Chaos: :sniff: Don't forget to go for natural!  
  
Air: Well :drys eyes: that went well... right?  
  
Chaos: yeah...can I have some avacado paste?

A/N: This one took me days and days! Why you ask? Because of evil SCHOOL. Damn all those projects and finals! grr this one didn't exactly come out like I wanted it to. ok enough of my rantings Kid Blink is up next!


	5. Kid's Addiction

A/N:..........nothing to say......::eerie music::  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing, you hear me?! Nothing! ::breaks down and sobs:: just me. Oh and the idea came from another in ff.net world called 'The Left Shoe Show' except that they made Kid the dealer.....I've said too much already, never mind just read. By the way my astricks are _still_ not showing ::sniff:: I'm sad  
  
SO

Blue Boxer- If you like this one too, I'm pretty sure you'll like the Crutchy chapter! ::hugs::

Kid's Addiction

Place: Empty Lot Time: Late Afternoon  
  
::scary music::  
  
Chaos: Velcome to zee little house of horrors, MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Air:.......What are you doing? ::stares at Chaos likes she lost it::  
  
Chaos: It's Halloween isn't it?  
  
Air: um.....It's summer....::takes out cell phone to dial the looney bin::  
  
Chaos: It is? Oh, I thought it was Halloween ::pouts:: that's why I brought this ::holds up paper bag:: it's full of treats!  
  
Air: Oooo I want some! ::eyes light up and drops the cell phone:: Please Chaos please please please!  
  
Chaos: We can have some if we're extra good. However....  
  
Air: No! ::gasp:: not however!::look of horror::  
  
Chaos: ::sadly:: yes, however if we're bad we have to sit in the corner  
  
Air: oh..... ::says real sadly and pouts::  
  
::enter Kid Blink to scary music:: (A/N: think Jaws!)  
  
Chaos: ::whispers to Air:: quick hide!  
  
Air: Why? ::confused as ever::  
  
Chaos: Because that's what you do when you hear scary music!  
  
Air: Ahhh ok ::the whole light bulb above head look::  
  
::Chaos & Air hide under convinient boxes::  
  
Kid Blink: ::laughs a deep wicked laugh:: They shall never find me here! HAHAHA! HA! HAHA! ............. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ::picks up paper bag:: what have we here?  
  
Air: ::jumps out under boxes:: We are FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM FIGHTERS!!!!!!  
  
Chaos: WE SHALL DEFEAT YOU EVIL EYE-PATCH KID!!  
  
Air: ::pulls out megaphone:: PUT DOWN THE BAG AND KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR. ::giggles:: Did you hear Chaos? I said air! ::all giggly::  
  
Chaos: yeah...air...Oh! Wait I said it too!  
  
Air: We're so cool! ::Chaos & Air dance with Kid Blink::  
  
Kid Blink: Can I keep the bag?  
  
Air: Hmmm let me think ::ponders:: no! ::laughs hysterically:: choke cough gag cough wheezw:: I think I swallowed my candy  
  
Chaos: How did you get a candy?  
  
Air: ::shurgs:: anyways as I was saying... what was I saying? oh.... well 'rewind'.....and 'play'.......... no! ::laughs hysterically::  
  
Chaos: That's mean! ::pause:: although extremly funny ::also laughs hysterically::  
  
Kid Blink: ::laughs nervously::  
  
Air: I have a question...::smiles sweetly::  
  
Kid Blink: Do you have cherry flavored lollies?  
  
Chaos: Lollies! We've got ::peers into bag:: chocolate, pineapple, lemon, sauerkraut, orange...yech I hate orange ::turns off to the side:: pa-tooey pa-tooey (A/N: I believe that's a fake spitting sound thing)  
  
Air: Lemme see! ::takes bag:: we also have lime...ohhh greeen, blueberry look! Its blue! I like blue!, root beer, root beer? not to fond of that. Icky stuff, melon intresting I wonder what kind of melon....::looks up at Chaos and Blink who stare:: oh right...cherry ::continues sifting through bag:: watermelon, grape, sunflower seed, peach, tropical sun very hot by the way, strawberry...::goes on for another hour and a half plus another half hour which would make it two hours!:: and cherry! (A/N: I think that's the longest dialouge ever Muawhaha)  
  
Chaos: It's not much, but I did what I could......::sniff:: really!  
  
Air: I believe in you! ::starts to hum to self:: I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky...um...something something fly away...  
  
Kid Blink: CHERRY!!!!!!!!!!!::eyes glaze over like a trance:: Come to papa! ::pounces::  
  
Chaos: NO! You can't have the sauerkraut one! That's mine all mine and I'm not sharing!  
  
Air: ::confused:: Do you even know what a sauerkraut is?  
  
Chaos: ::whispers:: No but it must be good if Kid Blink likes it  
  
Air: ::confused as ever:: He likes it? ::mutters to self:: but I thought he liked cherry...  
  
Kid Blink: ::blinks (A/N: HAHA blinks!):: I said che- ::gets smart:: fine ::fake sigh:: I'll take cherry  
  
Air: I want cherry ::clutches the cherry lollie so he can't get it::  
  
Kid Blink: Come on! You don't want cherry you want...uh...Pineapple!  
  
Air: ::thinks:: No...........I want cherry (A/N: Oh my what a dilemma!)  
  
Chaos: ::sits down on crate with bag of popcorn:: this is better than t.v!  
  
Kid Blink: ::hands start shaking:: Must.....have....cherry  
  
Air: ::stares wide eyed::  
  
Chaos: Poor thing, he's resorted to begging.  
  
Air: ::remembers:: Hey! I never asked my question!  
  
Kid Blink: ::gargle/groan:: ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-  
  
Chaos: CHOO CHOO  
  
Air: CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA  
  
Chaos: CHOO CHOOO! ::moves hand up and down like pulling trian whistle::  
  
::Chaos&Air do train dance::  
  
Kid Blink: CHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chaos&Air: ::stare::  
  
Chaos: ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!  
  
Air: ::ponders:: YUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Chaos: ::to Kid Blink:: Great game! Let's play another one  
  
Kid Blink:.........  
  
Chaos: Scrabble!  
  
Kid Blink: Cherry  
  
Air: Twister! ::does a little dance::  
  
Kid Blink: I'll do anything if you give me a cherry lollie. I haven't had a lollie in ::crys and counts fingers:: 4 hours!!  
  
Chaos: I'll ask a question you answer, Air asks a question you answer. That sound good?  
  
Air: ::nods head up and down vigoursly::  
  
Kid Blink: Yes! Perfecto  
  
Chaos: Coolness! You speak Spanish! ::begins to speak Spanish to baffled Blink:: Sabias que muchisimas niñas piensan que tu eres muy guapo?  
  
Air: ::laughs mainly to herself::  
  
Kid Blink: Uh......si?  
  
Choas: Who is the president in 2002?  
  
Kid Blink: Bill Clinton?  
  
Chaos&Air: ::gasp and whisper:: He's a seer!  
  
Chaos: ::takes out purple cushioned chair:: Tell me my future!  
  
Air: Mine too!  
  
Kid Blink: Uh...you ::points to Chaos:: will-  
  
Chaos: ::interrupts:: How rude! We didn't introduce ourselfs! My name's Chaos and this is Air! (A/N: I just noticed none of these poor newsies were introduced to their torturers! ::sigh:: How very sad)  
  
Kid Blink: ::cackles to self and thinks:: _I shall trade my "knowledge" for a lollie!_  
  
Air: Ahem our fortunes? ::taps fingers on the box waiting impatiently:  
  
Kid Blink: Under one ::makes great florish with hand at the mention of one, and knocks over a perfume bottle which has magically appeared. Along with magic purple turban and table::  
  
Chaos: Ok!  
  
Kid Blink: I want...the LOLLIE! ::dun dun DUNNNN::  
  
Air:....no! ::makes little kid face like 'you can't take my lollie' the sad one not the angry little kid face the kind that 'if you take my lollie I will cry'::  
  
Chaos: Aw come on Air two fortunes for the price of only one lollie!  
  
Air: But it's CHERRY! ::whines:: It makes it special  
  
Chaos: ::sigh:: It's a sacrifice we have to Air...please?...pretty please with ice cream sundae and a cheery on top.........::thinks so hard she turns almost blue::....... and Spot as a freebie to go with it?!  
  
Kid Blink: ::mutters:: weirdos, don't see why they think Spot is.....  
  
Air: ::thinks about it:: He can have half  
  
Kid Blink: Fine!  
  
Air: ::reluctantly hands Blink half::  
  
Kid Blink: ::takes it and gobbles it up::  
  
Chaos: ::in a teacher like voice:: Lollies are for sucking only  
  
Kid Blink: ::glares and chews noisly::  
  
Chaos: Our fortunes?  
  
Kid Blink: ::cough:: Air will marry the man she wants and get a big mansion that's gonna have a huge pool with a statue in the center and will be lucky in lotteries and uh..... have a giraffe as a pet, own a chocolate factory...plus pay newsies twice the amount normal and live in Antartica! There!  
  
Air: ::stares in shock::  
  
Chaos: ::scoffs:: You don't really think we'll believe that do you? Because-  
  
Kid Blink: CHAOS ::glaring and interrupting:: will live in Italy then move to China and then to the North Pole ::thinks:: _Better to have them at opposite ends_ and also have a pet which would be a ...a...a....whale! Own a chocolate factory with Air, eat bonbons and bananna flavored gum all day (A/N: There really is such a gum and it is delicioso!)  
  
Chaos: O.o....::squeal:: THAT'S AMAZING!  
  
Chaos&Air: ::jump up and down::  
  
Chaos: Wait wait! Do I live in a mansion too?  
  
Kid Blink: Uh... yeah sure  
  
Air: WE OWN A CHOCOLATE FACTORY!....wait why does Chaos get to live near Santa?! And why do we live on opposite ends...are they opposite ends? ::has officially confused herself::  
  
Kid Blink: You owe me half a cherry lollie.  
  
Chaos: ::hands Blink whole paper bag:: WE don't need these any more, _we_ have a chocolate factory  
  
Kid Blink: ::dumps contents on ground and starts gobbling right and left and finishes in about 5 seconds::  
  
Air: CHAOS! Our lollies...::sniff::  
  
Chaos: Not to worry we have a factory of our own  
  
Kid Blink: ::burps happily:: Bye  
  
Air: bye-bye  
  
Chaos: ::waves:: Now Air, I was thinking of ways to make our factory better, what we need is a chocolate bar with bits of marshmallow and a pineapple flavor  
  
Air: Yum ::walks off with Chaos making factory plans::  
  
::Blink waddles off::

::slaps self:: stupid me! The title gave it away! no...duh. Ok next is Crutchy...He'll answer the age old question...  
  
RACETRACK: What came first the chicken or the egg?  
  
::gasp:: where did you come from?  
  
RACETRACK: Skooshie and me decided to switch jobs, she's at the NML and I'm here  
  
Oh...but then you won't see her!  
  
RACETRACK: ::faints from shock::  
  
Anyways I meant the other age old question WHAT THE HELL DID CRUTCHY DO TO SNIDER'S SAUERKRAUT??????


	6. CrutchyThe Evil Side

A/N: We're about to find out exactly what Crutchy did to Snider's sauerkraut!

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own either Crutchy nor Air

SO

Blue Boxer- Aww gee thanks! ::bounces:: So glad you like that chapter, enjoy this one! My favorite lollies are the jolly ranchers, watermelon sooooo good!

TheAngryPrincess13-When was the last time I updated?....Months ago! Crutchy _is_ cool, silly guy...

* * *

Title: Crutchy...The Evil Side

Location: Where the 'paper storm' took place Time: Early morning

Air: ::sigh:: I really really really want to know what Crutchy did to Snider's sauerkraut

Chaos: Relax, we'll find out in about 2 seconds....1....2!

Crutchy: ::wobbling in:: Heya guys!...uh girls!

Air: Wow you're good!

Chaos: Thank you ::beams and turns back to Crutchy:: Yay! Crutchy!

Air: ::beams:: One of my favorite charecters

Chaos: Who else?

Air: All the newsies!

Chaos: ::surprised:: Me too!

Air: ::gasps in surprise:: OH WOW! We have so much in common!

Crutchy: ::holds out slip of paper:: You called?

Air: What's that say? ::pointing eagerly to the slip of paper::

Chaos: ::takes paper and reads:: Dearest Crutchy, We are pleased to inform you that you've won a trip around the block and a chunk of chocolate! My, must be from Willy Wonka ::sigh:: you lucky newsie you

Air: ::shakes her head solemly:: Shes right, you lucky lil ducky

Crutchy: Willy? Never heard of him

Air: Nerds!

Chaos: Gobbstoppers! ::drools::

Crutchy: Crazy people! ::laughs::

Air: Isn't he sweet? Let's keep him

Chaos: Kinky!

Crutchy: ::dances to Dancing Queen::

Air:...::dances with Crutchy::

Chaos: ::points to Crutchy:: Crutchy is dancing without his crutch!!!!!!!!

Air: ::gasp:: Crutchy is it true? Can it be?!

Crutchy: ::falls down and cries:: I want my chocolate!

::big red firetruck enters wailing to Beethoven's Fur Elise::

Fire Man #1: Anyone named ::squints down to his slip of paper:: Air?

Air: OOoooo me me!! ::sticks hand up and jumps up and down::

Fire Man #1: You've won-::inturrupted by Chaos::

Chaos: Oh my lordie lord lord! You've won you've won Air!!!! ::gasps:: I can't believe it! ::thinks:: Wait....what'd you win?

Air: A hot tub!!

Chaos: With Spot in it!

Air: and Kid Blink and Mush and Davey ::pauses::

Chaos: and Racetrack and Skittery and...uh....hmmm, any one else who fits

Crutchy: Me right?

Fire Man #2: You didn't win a hot tub

Air: oh ::sad look::

Chaos: ::hypervenulates:: a **_JACUZZI!_**

Fire Man #2:....no....

Crutchy: Stop making us guess, what is it?

Fire Man #1: ::still in shock:: uh...er.....hrpmh

Air: ::jumps up and down hysterically:: He's choking!! HELP HELP he's choking on a candy wrapper!

Chaos: ::cries:: I want candy. ::to Fire Man #1:: It's mean you know...not to share

Crutchy: ::importently:: My dear lady the man is not choking, he is merely at a loss for words.

Air: Oh......okay ::shurgs:: thats fine then

Chaos: ::calmly:: So...Air...you won, something.......... ::screams:: WHAT DID SHE WIN??!!!!

Fire Man #1: She-can-ask-Crutchy-any-question-she-wants-as-long-as-it-stays-within-PG-mode

Chaos: ::gushes:: Oh Air you're soooooo lucky! ::sighs:: I like, _so_ envy you!

Air: ::beams::

Crutchy: Whoa why me? Why not David?

Chaos: Did him

Air: ::nods her her head remebering that interview::

Crutchy: Kid Blink?

Chaos: done

Air: ::agrees and pulls a blue rasberry lollie pop out of her pocket to suck on::

Crutchy: Jack

Chaos: Pssh first victum

Crutchy: ::desperately:: Spot?!

Chaos:...duh

Crutchy: What about-

Air: ::getting annoyed:: Hey people! I'm asking a question here!

Crutchy: Okay

Air: I want to know your real na-

Chaos: ::topples Air:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! You must think carefully!!

Air: ::ponders:: Are you Patrick? Cause your mother's looking for you and-

Chaos: ::Claps hand over Air's mouth:: Jot down every single question ::hands Air piece of paper::

Air: ::nods wide eyed at Chaos::

::after much discussion::

Fir Man #1:: ::pouts:: Still think you should've gone with question # 101

Fire Man #3: (A/N: He's an awfully shy fireman) Quit whining ::hands cherry lollie to him which Blink comes and takes away::

Blink: Mine ::spots Crutchy, Chaos, and Air:: Oh hi.......bye ::goes away on bicycle licking lollie::

Crutchy: Strange...always thought he was obssesed with orange lollies

Air: ::pats Crutchy:: It's a strange world out there

Fire Man #2: When are you asking your question? We have to stay and get both your signatures that you've accepted you prize and all that

Chaos: Why did they send firemen?

Fire Man #1: ::shrugs:: It was an emergency

Chaos: Ahhhh that makes sense

Air: :: reads from paper:: Crutchy, what did you do to Snyder's-

Crutchy: ::gasps and makes cross with fingers:: Not SNYDER!

Chaos: ::symathetically:: Yes, evil, dirty, rotten Snyder

Air: Have some feelings for the guy......::gets strange looks from everyong:: I'm only joking...............

Crutchy: ::cackles and rubs hands together:: Heh heh, heheheheheh, heeheehee, Bwahahahahahahahaha! ::sneezes:: Eh, guess what I did to his sauerkraut huh? Go on guess!

Air:...er...peanut butter? ::dips a spoon into the peanut butter jar infront of her and eats some::

Chaos: Fish food?

Crutchy: Nope, want me to tell you? Huh? I'll tell you ::stifles laughter:: I ::snickers:: Put laxitives!

Fire Man #1(A/N: I'm getting tired of calling this one #1, it's just not fair to the others so I'm naming him Bob): ::makes face:: My "friends" did that to me on April 1

Eric(formaly known as Fire Man #3): ::laughs hysterically:: T-t-that w-as ::bends over laughing making pants split::

Fred(Fire Man #2): Dude!! You're wearing a thong?!

Air: ::stares wide at Eric:: Is that allowed?

Crutchy: ::snickers to himself:: laxitives

Eric: ::turns red:: it's a GUY'S thong!(A/N: HAHA sorry having a Shrek moment there heehee)

Fred: Oh that's alright then.

Air: Crutchy, dear....what _happened_? ::says through a mouth full of peanut butter::

Crutchy: ::beams:: I got smart

Chaos: I think she meant, what happened to Snyder?

Crutchy: ::chuckles:: He was in the outhouse all day!!

Bob: ::shakes head:: I feel for him....I really do

Air: ::takes mask off Bob:: You......SNYDER!

Chaos: ::gasp:: What did you do to BOB?

Snyder AKA Bob: There was no Bob girly! Only SSSNYDER!

Chaos: ::cries:: He killed Bob....

Air: ::comforts Chaos::

Snyder: There _was_ no Bob ::grinds teeth:: there will never _be_ a Bob!

Crutchy: ::takes out Vouge magazine:: Looky looky what I have

Snyder: ::gasp:: no! You wouldn't!

Crutchy: ::rips page out::

Snyder: ::sobs:: I'll do anything!

Chaos: ::timidly:: go away?

Fred: ::snatches magazine and throws it away, magazine is caught by wind:: Catch!

Snyder: ::takes ballerina leaps after magazine:: Come back my precioussssssss

Air: ::waves:: bye Snyder

Crutchy: Where's my chocolate?

Willy Wonka: Are you Charlie?

Crutchy: Yeah-huh

Willy Wonka: ::Oompa loompas dance around:: Oompa loompa du piddy du I've got another message for you.

Air: ::looks at Chaos who's already turning red:: Tell the message quick!

Willy Wonka: ::also looks at Chaos:: ..... ::hands Crutchy chunk of chocolate and runs out::

Crutchy: Thanks Mr.Willy!

Fred: Could you sign here? ::hands Crutchy clipboard::

Crutchy: Sure ::makes chocolate handprint:: How's that?

Fred:........ ::hands clipboard to Air::

Air: ::takes out neon blue feathery pen and signs::

Eric: Let's go Freddy! Another emergency, some kid got glue on his hands and can't get his finger out of his nose

::Fire trucks goes away to the ice cream song::

Chaos: Crutchy's a Charlie?!

Air: ::sighs:: I know it doesn't make sense!

Crutchy: ::beams:: I don't make sense

Air: No you don't, but that's okay we don't either.....::looks at watch:: OH! We've got to go Chaos! We're gonna be late!

Chaos: ::gasp:: Not for....

Air: Yeah!

Chaos: ::takes bite out of chocolate:: Thanks Crutchy, mmm yum

Air: ::also takes bite:: OOooo, I know that flavor!

::Air&Chaos run off::

Crutchy: ::stares at chocolate chunk:: My chocolate....

* * *

BLINK: Nice

::beams:: thanks

RACETRACK: ::twiddles thumbs:: ummm when's it my turn?

Not telling

RACETRACK: oh ::goes to sleep::

SKOOSHIE: ::bangs on gong:: Wakey wakey!

RACETRACK: ::snores::

Heavy sleeper isn't he? I was watching 'Everybody loves Raymond' and Robert, the grown-up son around 36, and Marie, the mother, were arguing about how he wasn't taken care of because his mom gave him booze whenever he had nightmares so that he could get to sleep. Of course he didn't know it at the time so when he finds out he gets really mad. Then the subject of ice cream came up...

Robert: ::indignit:: You told me that everytime the ice cream song was on, it meant they were out of ice cream!

Marie:.........Sugar's bad for your teeth

It went something like that, really funny!


	7. Racetrack's Contract

A/N: Hmmm....can't say anything cause there isn't anything _to_ say

Disclaimer: ::chants:: I own no one except myself. I own no one except myself....I've got it now, but it still makes me sad that I don't own Newsies or Air because Newsies are so figgin hot and Air is a lovely person. Love-ly haha ::sings:: it's delicious it's delightful its de-lovely.

-----------------------------------------------

Blue Boxer- I think we can all picture Crutchy dancing to Dancing Queen lol. ::is suspicious:: I don't think Crutchy is really a crip, but if Jack falls for it then probably so will everyone else! Everybody's so busy dancing and singing they don't pay attention to him anymore

TheAngryPrincess13- ::sigh:: I know so did I! I love the way she sings though, I think it's amazing. I never really thought about who Patrick was. Snipeshooter is next Muahaha.

-----------------------------------------------

Racetrack and Marbles

Time: After Midnight Place: Dark Alley

Chaos: Shhhhhh ::whispers:: don't... say... a word!

Air: ::frowns:: I didn't say anything!

Chaos: Oh

Racetrack: ::whispers:: Why do we have to whisper?

Air: ::looks at him with a 'how stupid can you be' expression and rolls her eyes:: Because the newsies will hear us

Racetrack: ::offended:: oh

Chaos: ::stands up and stretches:: Okay whose next?

Racetrack: ::scowls:: Jack, it was all his fault

Air: no we already interviewed him

Racetrack: Alright, did you do Snoddy?

Air: ::thinks:: I don't think so

Chaos: He's next then?

Racetrack: Naw, he didn't do anything

Air: ::wide-eyed:: But what about all his fans! Who adore him and wish he had done more???

Racetrack: ::shrugs:: oh well

Air: ::pouts then thinks hard:: Hey you never told us exactly what happened

Racetrack: Don't you question my greatness!

Chaos: ::hums to herself:: Racetrack is a nut, he has a rubber butt, and if he sits down he bounces right back up, nah nah-nah-nah nah-nah nah nah-nah nah nah!

Racetrack: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that ::sticks nose in the air::

Air: You do that ::crosses arms::

Racetrack:......How 'bout Snipeshooter?

Chaos: Ooh he's adorable!

Racetrack: Snipeshooter ::nods:: and Jake

Air: Jake was in on whatever happened? ::surprised::

Chaos: I want to know what happened

Racetrack: ::sighs in self-pity:: Idiots, they thought I'd spare them from my wrath!

Air: ::pointly:: You don't _have_ a wrath

Racetrack: Let's pretend I do then. People go long ways with imagination

Chaos: Kinda like when people pretend they know everything!

Air: ::takes out nail-file which she points at Chaos:: I think that's called lying

Racetrack: ::ignores Chaos' and Air's previous interruption:: Snipeshooter always steals my cigars, always always always! ::stomps up and down:: It ain't fair!

Air: ::whispers to self:: Life isn't fair... oh no stupid, life isn't fair and it will never be fair... ::goes on to self::

Chaos: ::is confused:: But _you_ steal them

Racetrack: Exactly! _I_ stole them.... not him. _I_ did it for _me_

Chaos: Aren't you being selfish?

Racetrack: ::ponders:: No...::shakes head:: not really

Air: ::sighs and inturrupts:: What about Jake?

Racetrack:... He's just...there. Besides he's always smirking at me

Chaos: Really?

Racetrack: No, not really but... I can tell he is!

Air: ::looks at race oddly:: But what did the other Newsies do?

Racetrack: ::shrugs:: I don't know

Chaos: ::whispers with Air who nods in agreement::

Air: We have decided that we won't help you unless you tell us what happened.

Racetrack: ::sputters:: But- but- we had a deal!

Chaos: Do you have a lawyer?

Racetrack: ::frowns:: Noooo

Chaos: ::sticks out tongue:: Ha ha! _We_ do

Air: ::pulls Chaos away:: Do we really? ::excitedly:: Is he cute?

Chaos: Shhh....we don't really have one. But he doesn't know that! ::beams at her smartness::

Air: Oh poo. ::pouts:: I wanted to have a lawyer

Chaos: You do?

Air: ::nods::

Chaos: Okay...... why don't you be the lawyer?

Air: Yay! ::goes away and comes back dressed in lawyer suit and briefcase and glasses smiling sweetly::

Racetrack: YOU!

Air: ::beams:: I'm a lawyer! ::points dramatically at any random place:: I'm going to sue you! ::points someplace else and says in very menacing voice:: I'll see _you_ in court! ::puts hands on hips:: I rest my case! ::crosses arms:: I sentence you to three minutes in prison, that'll teach you! ::pulls out lil rubber baby hammer and whacks away at thin air::

Chaos: Umm that's the judge

Air: Oh... ::drops hammer sheepishly::

Racetrack: Yeah!

Chaos: Watch your mouth buster or I'm calling my lawyer!

Air: ::grins:: And I'm a damn good lawyer

Chaos: ::brings out folding table and chairs:: Would any of you care for some tea?

Air: Ooooh me!

Racetrack: Okay

Air: How come you're not drinking tea?

Chaos: I don't like tea. It's like flavored hot water

Air: That's true....Shall we review the contract?

Racetrack: ::spits out tea:: That's hhhot!!

Air: duh....

Chaos: I demand you tell us what happened!

Racetrack: ::looks sorry for him-self:: I burned my tongue

Air: ::wacks Race upside his head:: Not now dummy! Why are you picking on the newsies! ::glares::

Racetrack: ::looks embarrassed:: They tease

Chaos: Oh you poor baby ::looks sad for him::

Racetrack: ::wallowing in self-pity:: They say I'm short

Air: ......yeah but Race.... you are

Racetrack: ::jumps up on table and literally towers with rage:: Don't you start too! I hired you for a reason!

Chaos&Air: ::stare::

Racetrack: I'm paying you!

Chaos: ::turns to Air and whispers:: What's he paying us?

Air: ::ponders:: Umm ::looks at contract:: Oh! He's letting us live....I think that's a good deal don't you?

Chaos: ::nods wisely:: We're better off!

Racetrack: ::sits back down calmly:: More tea?

Chaos: But we still want to know what happened

Racetrack: ::stares::

Air: You forgot again, he already told us

Chaos: ::looks worried:: No he- Oh yeah I remember!

Air: ::opens briefcase:: Anyone want some cake? ::pulls out cake platter:: It's chocolate...even though I don't like it....hmmm that's odd ::lights up:: I should sue!

Chaos: Oooh yummy!

Racetrack: What else you got?

Air: ::Pulling out stuff:: Cigar-flavored licorice-

Racetrack: I'll take it!

Chaos: Whatever you do. Don't take or say C-H-E-R-R-Y F-L-A-V-O-R-E-D L-O-L-L-Y-S

Air: ::thinks:: OOoooohhhh... Race...does Blink know how to spell?

Racetrack: ::chews cigar-flavored licorice thoughtfully:: Nope

Air: ::turns towards Chaos:: I D-O-N'-T H-A-V-E A-N-Y C-H-E-R-R-Y F-L-A-V-O-R-E-D L-O-L-L-Y-S

Chaos: ::stares then mumbles to herself:: I don't....I don't have...no, wait.......... I don't anyway? I don't have chi? I don't have flappy?! I'm cheery? ::turns toward Air:: You're happy about something?

Air: I'm always happy! ::grins happily::

Chaos: Nu-uh! What about the time we were looking for David?

Air: ::nods slowly:: I remember ::glares at Chaos accusingly:: I had to take another map ::smiles:: I covered it in blue ::frowns:: I don't like red

Racetrack: ::reaches into Air's briefcase for more candy::

Air: ::slaps Race's hand away:: You have to ask! ::shocked he should do such a thing::

Racetrack: ::rubs hand scowling:: Gimme some candy

Air: Say please

Racetrack: ::glares:: Please

Chaos: You have to look happy

Racetrack: ::glares at Chaos:: You hush! ::Chaos looks hurt::

Air: BE NICE TO HER!... ::calmly:: You have to look happy

Racetrack: ::smiles angrily:: Please?

Air: Please what?

Racetrack: ::looks confused:: Please....Miss?

Air: ::looks pleased:: That's not what I meant but okay. Please Miss what?

Chaos: ::whispers to Race:: You have to say 'Please may I have some more candy Miss?'

Racetrack: Please can I have some more candy Miss?

Air: ::squints eyes:: Can? Can?! CAN???!! ::screeching:: How dare you use that in _my_ presence?!!!

Chaos: ::rolls eyes:: Told you! ::pokes Race: Didn't I? Didn't I say 'Please _may_ I have some more candy Miss?' ::pokes Race:: Didn't I? Huh? Huh?

Racetrack: ::glowers:: Yeah yeah you did. Is she always this fussy?

Chaos: ::shakes head:: Nah, just today.

Racetrack: ::sarcastically:: So tomorrow no one can say candles or heaven help them?

Chaos: ::gasps in admiration:: How did you know?

Racetrack: O.o

Air: ::glaring and mumbling:: The nerve....can! Of all things can?! How dare he?!

Racetrack: Please _may_ I have some more candy Miss?

Air: ::stares::...... ::grins:: Of course love ::hands out more licorice:: Who wants to play cards?

Chaos: Let's play speed!

Racetrack: Why speed?

Chaos: I don't know any other card game

Air: I know I know I know!! ::takes deep breath:: BS!

Chaos: OH wait I know how to play BS!

Racetrack: Poker!

Chaos: Nope don't know how to play

Air: ::talking to herself:: Me neither...I know how to play cheat...

Racetrack: ::crashes to the floor:: You don't know how to play POKER?!

Chaos: Never learned ::shurgs:: I don't even know how to play Go Fish!

Air: Really?! ::shrugs:: Oh well ...I wanna play BS!

Chaos: YAY!

Racetrack: ::stares at poor poker deprived Chaos::

Air: ::points at floor:: Oh look! A marble

Racetrack: ::looks sad:: I lost my marbles

Chaos: ::giggles:: I know you did. You don't even play with a full deck of cards!

Racetrack: How'd you know that?

Chaos: ::shrieks with laughter:: I'm ::gasps for breath:: sp-special!

Air: ::picks up marble:: I got a marble of my very own ::beams::

Racetrack: ::picks up contract:: Everything's fine then?

Air: ::nods absently and plays with marble:: OOoh shiny

Chaos: Tomorrow we get Snipeshooter! ::sticks marble in pocket:: We might need it...

Air: We attack at dawn!

Chaos: ::whispers to Air:: Make sure you don't forget the white surrender flag

Air: Of course I won't forget! Besides if I did we can always use a hanky

Chaos: ::grins:: Even better!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That little song up there was thanks to my darling sister who sang it to me when she was mad at me

RACETRACK: You lied to me! You said I wasn't next!

Nah, I just tricked you

RACETRACK: Lied

::imitating Buckwheat from 'The Little Rascals':: Otay!


End file.
